Stuck In Minecraft
by cartoonfan20
Summary: Danny and his friends along with Jazz get suck into the world of Minecraft. What will happen to our hero's as they try and survive in a world not their own, Can they find each other and make it out of this world or will Vlad finally win and get rid of Danny once and for all. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1, Danny

**Stuck In Minecraft**

Chapter 1. Danny

* * *

Danny slowly opened his eyes, His body hurting from whatever happened to him, He slowly got up to notice "Why is everything square " Danny notice he was on the beach "Mooo!"

Danny jumped back to see a cow next to him "Where am i!?" Danny yelled out

"_Hello, My name is Mary 2.0, Welcome to Minecraft 3.0"_

"Who said that!"

"_Look at your wrist... Idiot" _

Danny looked down at his arm and notice a strange looking device on his wrist "What are you?"

"_Like i said, I am Mary 2.0, I am you're handy guide to Minecraft 3.0, If you get stuck and need help i am here to show you how to craft and tell you what the Items_"

Danny scratched his head "How did i get here?"

"_You should know, You did walk through the portal_"

"No... I didn't walk through a portal.."

"_What is the last thing you remember?"_

Danny closed his eyes trying to thinking back to what happened

* * *

Inside a lab Vlad stood infront of a computer

"Did it work?" Vlad asked

"It did, Danny is inside the new world" Said a robot

"Good, What about his friends?"

"They are in as well"

"And his sister?"

"Inside as well, Would you wish i change the mode to hardcore?" The robot asked looking up at Vlad

"No, Keep it at normal for now" Vlad said walking away "Keep me updated on what they do, If they find _**Him**_ get me"

"As you wish sir"

* * *

Danny opened his eyes

"I just remember hanging out with my friends and my sister and that's it"

"_Well, As long as your here in Minecraft, You must build and mine in order to Survive_"

"What is Minecraft?" Danny asked walking away from the beach

"_Minecraft is a online game where you build and learn to survive, You must fight mobs_"

"If this is an online game... The how am i here?"

"_My creator wanted to change the rules of minecraft and allow players to enter the world and build with there own two hands, That is why this is 3.0, Now, It will be getting dark soon and we must get wood to make some tools and other things to help you survive_"

Danny looked at the tree in front of him then back to the watch "Um... How do i chop it down?"

"_Just punch it_"

"I'll break my hand!" Danny said looking at the watch

"_Punch the block and you'll get a chunk of wood, Then you can make planks to make an __axe_"

Danny looked at the tree and punched it.. A small piece fell to the ground and it went inside Danny which made him freak out "WHERE DID IT GO!"

"_Hit the button on the key pad and you'll see"_

Danny did as he was told and a screen popped up in front of him "_This is you're inventory, As you can see you only Collected one piece of wood, Now, Take that wood to the crafting box in the corner"_

Danny did as he was told and used his fingers to drag the crafting box and it turned into four planks

"It made a Crafting Table" Danny said as he notice the Crafting Table was now in his hand as a small block

"_Place it down on the ground, Then go get some more wood, Then we can have you craft some sticks so we can make a pickaxe" _

"Okay... Why do i need a pickaxe?"

"_You will need it to find coal, You'll need to mine it, You may also want to get some cobblestone_"

Danny collected some more wood for his crafting, Once he was done he made a wooded pickaxe, He got his Crafting Table and went to find some coal

"Where can i find coal?" Danny asked walking pass the tree's

"_Near caves, In mountains, I would watch your back when your near a cave"_

"Let me guess, Bears might be in them?"

"_Bears? Did someone put in a mod?!_" She yelled

"Um.. I didn't put any mods in this game"

"_Someone will get hurt if they put mods in my game, I may be just you're guide but i hate trying to learn new mods in the game_"

"Well... Tell me, Why should i watch my back around caves?" Danny said as he looked down seeing a cave and coal

"_Well... Zombies, Creepers, Spider's, Skeleton, There are many other's but those we can worry about later, Just keep an eye out for creeper's they will kill you_"

Danny manged to get about five pieces of coal and about twenty-three cobblestone

"Alright i got some cobblestone, Now what?"

"_You'll want to use it to make a stone pickaxe, You'll be able to go a lot faster at __mining_" Danny notice it was starting to get dark out _"But right now we need to get some dirt and build a dirt fort for the night_"

Danny looked at the dirt "Um... Do i punch the dirt or do i need a shovel?"

"_Make a stone shovel, It will help go faster_"

After a while Danny manged to get a small dirt fort built

"I built a door, Some Torch's... And it still looks like a crap shack" Danny said as the sun went down and it started getting dark

"_I would get inside if i was you_"

Danny looked behind him to see some creepers and zombies spawning in

"Those green stick things... What are those?"

"_Creeper's, If i was you i wouldn't fight those things, They explode when they get near a player"_

"Why are they in the game?"

"_If you kill it they will drop gunpowder, With it you can make TNT"_

Danny smiled "Do i just need gunpowder just to make TNT?"

"_You'll need sand as well, You're not thinking about attacking it are you? You don't even have a sword!"_

"I don't need a sword for this" Danny said trandsforaming into his ghost half

"_YOU DID PUT MODS IN HERE!_"

"I didn't do anything... This is my other form Danny said raising his right hand up and aiming He blasted about three creepers and five zombies "That's how i... " Danny fell to his knees "Why do i feel so weak"

"_You're getting hungry, You're food bar is very low_"

"What food bar?" Danny asked looking at the watch

"_Click on your states_"

Danny did and saw some hearts and a food bar "It's more then just low it's almost empty!"

"_Do not worry, Kill some cows or pigs to get something to eat"_

Danny notice more of these creepers and zombies coming towards him and he knew he needed to get inside the house before he dies

After shutting the door he lowered himself down to the ground and closed his eyes

"_I wonder if everyone else is alright_?"

* * *

Sam slowly got up off the ground and notice she was in a new world

"Where am i?" She asked looking around "What is going on?"

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**I was playing Minecraft and i thought it would be kinda cool to play it for real and then i thought what would happen if Danny and his friends got stuck in Minecraft. If you enjoy this please tell me and i'll keep wirting**


	2. Chapter 2, Sam, Tucker, Jazz

**Stuck In Minecraft **

Chapter 2, Sam, Tucker, Jazz

* * *

Sam slowly got up off the ground and notice she was in a new world

"Where am i?" She asked looking around "What is going on?"

"_Hello, My name is Amber 2.0, Welcome to Minecraft 3.0"_

Sam looked down at the wired looking watch on her wrist "D-Did you talk?"

"_Yes, I talk_"

"Okay... This just got weird" Sam looked "Mind telling me what's going on here?"

"_You tell me, You're the one that came through the portal"_

"I didn't come through a portal! I can't remember what happened" Sam notice a castle near by "That's a cool looking castle"

"_Their might be some cool loot inside_"

Sam looked back at her wrist "What are you anyways?"

"_I'm your guide to Minecraft, I help you through out this game_"

"What would happens when i don't need you any more?" Sam asked walking towards the castle

"_I'll still be here with you, I'm after all a guide, Some times players forget where that place their stuff so i tell them_"

"So their will always be a reason to have you" Sam said looking around the castle "These walls look to be able to with stand an army"

Sam notice a strange marks on some of the walls "Burn marks... Strange" She made her was deeper inside "From all these burn marks on the walls and floors, It looked like a battle happened here"

"_Their is no way creeper's did this_"

"Is their anything else that could do this?"

"_There is nothing that could do this_"

Sam made her way through the castle and notice more and more burnt marks on the walls, As she got deeper into the castle

Sam came to the throne room and saw it was trashed, Sam saw swords armor and even bones lying on the floor "Okay.. This just got weird" As she walked around the room each one of the items went into her inventory "Why does it this stuff keep going into me?"

"_Check your inventory_"

Sam looked at her wrist "And which button do i hit?"

"_The blue button_" Sam hit it and a screen popped up showing her everything she had

"Okay... This is strange" Sam scrolled through all of the stuff "Swords armor and even bones... Gross"

"_You'll get use to it_"

After awhile of searching Sam couldn't find anything but just burn marks on the walls

"Well, It's getting dark, Now what do i do" Sam asked her wrist

"_There is a bed you can stay the night in and in the morning we can have you go look for some food_"

"Sounds like a plan" Sam made her way to one of the many bedrooms in the castle to get a goodnight sleep

* * *

With Tucker

Tucker slowly awoke to find himself looking at a very beautiful girl, Her black hair flowing in the wind and her dark brown eyes

"I must have died and went to hevean beacuse i'm looking at a beautiful angle" Tucker said with awe

Tucker snapped out of his dream state when he felt a sword poke at his throught

"I can send you to heaven if you like" Said the girl

"No, I wish to live" Tucker said raising his hand, That was when he notice the strange device on his wrist "What in the world is this?"

"It's your handy dandy note book" She said rolling her eyes "It's your guide to Minecraft"

"Minecraft? That PC game that everyone is play now?" Tucker asked getting up off the ground "I only played that once"

"Hope those skills aren't to rusty, We got Creepers and Zombies coming this way" Said the girl, She pulled out a bow an arrow and aimed

"How long have i been out?" Tucker asked just now noticing it was night

"Been out for one whole Minecraft day, Your lucky i came across you when i did or you would have been zombie food" She said taking down some zombies "I have a house not to far from here" She grabbed Tuckers wrist and drags him off to her house

Tucker notice the door to her house was iron and she had to hit a button just to open it, She placed him down onto the bed and made sure no creeper's were outside as she raced around the room looking out each window

"Here, You'll need these" She said handing him some armor and a sword "The guide will allow you to put on the armor and it will let you weild the sword"

Tucker looked at his wrist "_HI! My name is Sammy 2.0! I'm am sooo glad to meet you!"_ Tucker looked at his wrist in shock

"Here let me fix that" She said hitting a couple of buttons on his wirst

"_My name is Dani 2.9, I will be your guide_"

"How did you do that?" Tucker asked looking at the watch

"Long story my friend"

"I don't see myself leaving any time soon"

* * *

With Jazz

Jazz stood looking around, Her head was pounding as she looked around

"I-Is this a jungle?" Jazz asked out loud as she saw the tall trees and vines hanging from them

"_You are in a jungle bio_" Said the watch

Jazz looked at her wrist "What are you?"

"_I'm Jack 3.5, I'll be your guide to Minecraft_"

"Minecraft? What's Minecraft?"

"_It's a game, You can collect resources and build anything you want_"

"That's why everything is square" Jazz said looking around"

"_You might want to build a shelter, It's going to get dark soon and you don't want to be out here at night_"

"Well, Tell me what to do and i'll do it"

A few mintue later Jazz had a house built and was taking shelter inside while monster's roam free outside her house

* * *

Vlad sat in a office, Working on a computer

"Sir, We have the a problem" Said a robot walking in

"Did they find _**Him**_?" Vlad asked

"No, Tucker Foley found _**Her**_"

Vlad stood from his desk and made his way into the control room

"Is their a way to pull her out?" Vlad asked the group of robots

"No, She is wired stright into the hard drive, Only way to stop her is to shut her done from out here" Said the robot from before

"We can't do that, Keep an eye on her and if she does anything that can ruin my plan come get me" Vlad made his way out of the room with two robots following him and into a very cold room

He walked up to a frozen pod and rubbed the ice off to show a girl frozen inside, A strange helment was on her head as the lights on it were flashing "If worst comes to worst, I'll have to end your life" He said staring at her "I want all files on her brought to my office, Then i want you to get ready my armor" He said to one of the robots

The robot left while the other one stood there

"What shall i do sir?" The robot asked

"Go back into the control room and watch out friends" The robot took off leaving Vlad alone "Now to put in place my new plan" Vlad turned into his other half and was gone

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter but i promise i will have a longer chapter out. Well like always tell me what you think. Oh and before i go i just want to let you all know who enjoy zombie stories i have written a zombie story over at FictionPress. I'll leave a link on my profile and tell me what you think of it. **


	3. Chapter 3 Learning The Truth, Found Sam

Stuck In Minecraft

Chapter 3, Learning The Truth, Found Sam, Trouble

* * *

Tucker sat on the bed as the girl sat down on the other bed

"My name is Jackie Rice, My cousin Blaze Jackson built this whole world for me, I'm a huge fan of Minecraft and i always wished i could really be in the game, About two years ago i came down with a rare disease that was slowly killing me, Blaze being who he is built this world for me while he had top men try and find a cure for me, Then one day he came to this world and told me to go into hiding, I wanted to know why but he told me to run far far away, So i did"

"When was this?"

"About three days ago" She said "I haven't heard from Blaze and i'm starting to get worried"

"How did you mange to get here?"

"Un-Like you, I was frozen, My mind is inside here but my body is out there in the real world" She said

"So your not really here, Your just like a hologram"

"No, I'm here, I can get hurt and i can still feel and touch things like i would if i still had my body"

"When you said un-like you, What did you mean by that?"

"You came through the portal, That means you can really get hurt unlike me, I can respond back in, You on the other hand can't unless it's on normal, If the game has been set to hardcore mode you can die"

"I-I can die in here!?" Tucker was about to freak out when Jackie cut him off

"Yes, But if you stick with me you can live, Now i notice their were three people that came through that portal like you and landed some where within this game, Where they are i don't know"

"How do we find them?"

"Won't be easy, Someone has turned off tracking for players and i can't tell if we are on normal or hardcore, I have been cut off from the world once you four came into this world"

"I don't remember ever going through a portal, But if you say that there were three more that came in along with me then they must be my friends, We need to find them and try and find away out of here"

"Only way out is through the End, Blaze built it as a way out, If you can kill the Ender dragon you can open two portals, Normally he would have the portal open for you all to leave, Yet i can't seem to find it"

"Then we'll have to kill the Ender Dragon"

"First we find your friends, Will need them if you want to kill it" Jackie said sitting back in the bed "Get some rest, In the morning will find your friends"

* * *

With Danny

Danny held a peice of Zombie flesh in his hands and he took a bite

His head started to spin as he felt like he was going to throw up "What's happening to me?"

"_Are you feeling nauseous?_" Mary asked

"Yes, I ate some of that zombie flesh to get my food bar up" Danny said trying to remain calm

"_That was stupid of you_" Mary said "_Eating it restores 20% of your hunger meter. However, Rotten Flesh has an 80% chance of causing food poisoning, But in your case you get nauseous_"

"Thanks for the warning" Danny said as he could hear Zombies, Spider and Skeltons make noies outside, Danny felt his body go back to normal

"Do any of these mobs fly?" Danny asked looking at his watch

"_Their is the Ender Dragon, Blaze, Ghast, Wither, But they are not in this world, They are either in the End or the Nether_"

Danny looked at his watch "I'm going to use my powers to fly out of here and see if i can find a way out, I know i should rest but i need to know if their is away out"

"_I can't seem to pick up the file on it... Sorry my friend_"

"It's fine" Danny flew through the roof and off into the sky, Thanks to his ghost powers he could see through the darkness thanks to his night vison

After a while of flying he notice the landscape started to change as he was leaving his aria, he started getting more into a forest then where he was at, He then saw a castle near a gaint hill, It looked to be empty but there were lights glowing all around it "Think someone is home?"

Danny landed within the walls of the castle, He notice that the way in was closed with some kind of fance "_Pistons and facnes can make great gates_" Mary said

"Alright, Let's see if we can find anyone" Danny make his way through the castle, He found some chests and started looting them "Iron armor, Iron sword, Bow an arrows, Hey! Really food!' Danny smiled as he took the bread and pork chops "Maybe now i won't die of hunger"

"_You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you_"

"So far this whole castle is empty, Whoever built this place left in a hurry" Danny said noticing the burn marks on the walls "Something big came through here, The burn marks on the walls looking fire was being blown through these halls"

"_The Ender Dragon doesn't do that_" Mary said "_And their is no way it could get into this world_"

Danny manged to get some of the ashes on the walls "It's ecto ash... Which means place had a ghost attack" Danny rubbed the ash on his fingers "I only know a few ghost that use ecto fire"

Danny notice claw marks. He ran his hands on the claw mark "I wonder"

"_Who do you think did this?_"

"I need more evidnace but i think it was an old emeny.. But he should be in prison in the ghost zone" Danny said still looking for evidance

He came to a halt when he notice something "Now this is strange"

"_What's strange?"_

"Whatever came through here... Wasn't alone" He said picking up some black hair "From the look of this hair... It's horse hair" Danny let it fall back to the ground "Fright night was here"

"_Whose Fright Night?_"

"He's and old enemy" Danny said looking around "He attacked with some other ghost, My guess they were ordered to" He then looked around the room "So why would Fright Night attack this castle?"

Danny then notice boot prints on the ground "I know these boots" He had a smile on his face "These are fresh tracks, Which means _**She's**_ here"

"_Who's here?_"

"You'll find out" Danny said following the tracks

After awhile they ended and Danny had to search for her within these castle walls

* * *

Sam heard noises coming from the halls

She pulled out her sword and slowly moved out into the hall

As she walked she could hear talking

"_The tracks end here, I wonder where she went_" Said a voice

"_Why does this voice sound so firmiler?_" Sam thought to herself

Sam slowly moved forward. What she saw made her heart stop

"Danny!" She rushed over to him pulling him into a bear hug "I'm so glad i found you!"

Danny hugged back "I'm glad i found you too"

Sam pulled away "Tell me you know away out of here"

Danny scratched the back of his head "Sorry Sam, I don't know away out of here"

Sam smiled faded "Well this sucks"

* * *

A hooded figure looked over the castle

"The truth will set them free" The fugure said watching the two from a hill

* * *

Danny and Sam sat inisde the castle walls safe from any creeper's, Zombies, Spiders and Skelitons

Danny sat on the bed across from Sam "So.. What's our game plan?"

"We try and survie i guess" He said looking out the window

"That's it? Now go flying around to find a portal?"

"From what my watch told me, This world is endless"

"So? Let's take what we can from this place, And keep moving, Maybe we can find out why were here"

For some reason Danny had a smile on his face

"What's with the smile?" She asked

"I remeber asking my watch is there anything that would scare away a creeper, She said cat's scare them" Danny was trying not to laugh "If Vlad was here i know he would have home" Danny lost it

Sam had a laugh too

* * *

Vlad glared at the camara

His cat jumped up onto his desk "Teenager's can be so cruel" He patted his cat's head

* * *

Jazz stood was down in her mine looking around for any diamonds. Whe she across what looked like an old hid out

Inside was some troches along with a chest, There was a bed in the corner

"I wonder who set this up?" Jazz asked her slef as she looked around the room. She opened up the chest to find some old tools and a book that said

_**Read me**_ that's all it said

Jazz opened the book and took a look inside

"_**It's been been five day's since i was forced out of my home. **_

_**I have been running from a strange dragon that isn't apart of this game, With this dragon was a knight, He called him self Fright Night, They were the ones to attack my home and force me out. I have been trying to find the End Portal but it's hard trying to find it**_

_**I am being followed by a strange creature, It hunts me at night, So i try and stay out in the day. To who ever read's this, Please, Watch yourself and don't stay out to late **_

_**Signed **_

_**Blaze"**_

That was all that was written. Jazz closed the book and place it back into the chest

"I know who did this" Jazz went back into the mine heading back to her home "I must find this End Portal!"

Jazz made it to her house only to find

"_**Hello Jazz**_" Said the person Jazz felt something hit her in the back of the head, Last thing she heard from the figure was "_**He was here, Track him down NOW!**_

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_


	4. Chapter 4, Mystery Man, Traps

Stuck In Minecraft

Chapter 4, Mystery Man, Traps

* * *

Jazz slowly awoke to find herself locked behind some iron bars

"Where am i?" Jazz asked as she slowly got up off the ground. She looked around the small room

"Welcome to prison, Jazz" Said a voice, She backed away from the bars

"Who's there?"

The figure came into a Veiw, Man man stood wearing a hooded cloak "Don't worry, Once we find Blaze you'll be free to go"

"Who are you?"

"I am fear it self" Said the cloaked man, Jazz could see his eyes glowing red "Now be a good girl and don't try anything funny" He then snapped his fingers as two robotic figures came walking over

"What do you plan on doing with me?"

"Once i find who i'm looking for, I'll set you free and you can live off the land"

"Why do you want this person?"

He looked at Jazz "He's a danger to you and this world, I'm just doing this world a favor"

"How is he a danger to me and this world?"

"You my dear ask too many questions" He looked to his guards then back to Jazz "If you need food just ask my two friends here"

He walked away leaving me Jazz to sit back on the bed and watching the two robots stand guard

* * *

Danny and Sam were about to leave when Danny notice something strange

"Danny, Are you okay?"

"Does it feel like it's gotten cold?"

Sam hurried and pulled out her sword "Is it a ghost?"

"If by ghost you mean the reaper" Danny and Sam both looked behind them to see a hooded figure standing behind them

Danny went to transform when the figure grabbed his throat and held him "Now, Where is Blaze"

"Put him down or i'll slice you!" Sam said holding her sword

He raised his hand and she went flying to the wall "Now, Stay still"

Danny's eye's started to glow a bright green "Come now mister Phantom, You think you'll be able to get out of my grip" He slammed him into the wall, He let go of Danny and he fell to his knees, A metal collar was now on his neck

"W-What did you put onto me!?" Danny said trying to take it off

"It will keep your power's under check, Once i'm gone it will allow you to use your power's again" He said "Now, Tell me where Blaze is" He said

"Who's Blaze?" Danny asked as she slowly stood

"He's who i am hunting, Now, Tell me where he is" Danny went flying to the wall "He was here"

"We don't know who you are talking about" Sam said "Now let him go!"

He looked over at Sam, Then he looked back at Danny "You will tell me!"

The hooded man yelled as he felt something hit his shoulder

The hooded man looked over to his right to see another hooded figure standing near the doorway with a bow and arrow

The hooded figure pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and threw it down to the ground "And who might you be?"

* * *

Tucker looked in awe as he saw two horses inside a small little barn that Jackie had made

"They have horses in Minecraft?" Tucker asked as he looked at the horse

"Yeah, They are going to add them very soon" Jackie brought out a horse for Tucker "There is an old castle about a three day's journey These horse's will get us across the land faster"

Tucker climbed onto his blocky horse and looked at it, It was covered in armor "What's with the armor?"

"It will keep it from getting hurt, Don't worry we're not going into battle" Jackie said with a small smile as she made her horse take off running, Tucker soon followed as they rode off

* * *

Jazz smiled as she saw the two robot's on the ground sparking

"And that's what happens when you lock me up" Jazz said as she opened her door and smiled as she walked away, She found her things inside a chest and made her way out of the small room

* * *

Tucker and Jackie stopped on at what looked like an old mine "Where are we at?"

"This is Blaze mine, If he's in hiding he'll have placed a clue to where he might have went to"Jackie walked up into the mine and stepped on a wire and there was sounds of piston's clicking and Redstone Lamps clicked on "Well... That must have taken him some time to make"

Tucker looked at the trip wire and looked it up on his little watch "This is cool"

"He's always building things like these" Tucker didn't notice a Stone Pressure Plate, He heard the click and the ground under him opened up, He fell but Jackie caught him in time "HOLD ON!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!?" Tucker yelled as he notice the lava under him

She used all her might just to pull him out if the pit, The floor closed and Tucker was breathing heavily "We should watch our step"

"Yeah, I don't want to end up cooked Tucker" Tucker said trying to get over his almost near death

She chuckled as the three made their way deeper into the mine

After a while of walking they found an opening that lead them into that looked like a lab

"Search for a book. It will have everything Blaze was working on" Jackie said digging through chests

Tucker opened a chest and a hidden door opened up from behind a bookshelf

"And i think i found where he kept his book" Tucker said

Jackie looked and saw it "Good work Tucker!" She said with a smile as she walked inside

Jackie opened the chest and saw a book "Here's what were looking for" Jackie flipped open the book and read through it

After a few minutes Amber had a smile on her face "He moving north"

"Why north?"

"He found out where an End portal is. If Blaze is trying to get to the portal but is having a hard time since the portal is being guarded by... Oh no"

"What? What's wrong?"

Jackie closed the book "He has returned"

"Who has returned?"

"When Blaze first built this world, He brought over everything, Even herobrine. He tried to reprogram him, But in the end, Blaze had to remove him from the game" Jackie looked at Tucker "Blaze thought he could copy the data of herobrine and use it more as a protector then a threat. Blaze made the Angle... He would watch over gamer's and protect them like an Angel, Till herobrine's data was leaked back inside him and brought out the evil within him. He was going to kill everyone if it wasn't for Blaze. He made sure if the Angel ever became evil he would have a plan set. So Blaze created five gems, Each one of them were made using youtuber's off the internet that Blaze felt were pure of heart, GassyMexican (Max) SSoH (Seamus) SlyFoxHound (Eddie) Nova (James) PaperBatVG (Dion). Each one helped imprison him. Now we must re-find the gems and lock the Angel away"

"Wait! Why did Blaze use these youtuber's?" Tucker asked

"Like i said, Blaze knew these men were pure of heart, Blaze had many youtuber's he liked but he felt these one's held more for this world, Now, In order for us to find these gems we need four things"

"And what are these four things?" Tucker asked crossing his arms

"We'll need Honeydew's Diamond shovel, The Diamond sword of Xephos, The Armor of Tobuscus, And the gold block of Pewdiepie" Jackie said making sure she had everything "Once we have these four items they will show us the way"

"And that's all we're going to look for?"

"I know where Honeydew shovel is, Once we have that, It will show us to the next" Jackie closed the book case and grabbed her gear "We better get moving"

Tucker followed Jackie out

* * *

The hooded figure that shot the arrow took off running. The other hooded figure chased after him

Danny slowly stood up as Sam rushed to his side to help him up "W-Who saved us?"

"I think it was Blaze" Sam said as she could hear an explosion

They rushed to a nearby window to see the court yard with holes in the ground

"We need to move on from here" Danny said as he noticed the metal collar fell off his neck "We can hurry and move on from here" Danny transformed into his ghost half and he grabbed a hold of Sam and they flew off out of the castle

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**I haven't been in a Minecraft mood for a while now. But that all changed when Pbat posted Minecraft The Mega Movie part 1 and 2. I have to say it got me back into the mood to write some Minecraft. As always thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	5. Update

I'm going away for awhile and i don't know when i'll be back. But do not worry, I will be working hard on these stories while i'm gone.


End file.
